


Echo

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drama, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-30
Updated: 2002-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's lost. Clowns around. Halloween fic for [sergechat]





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Echo

## Echo

by Eugenie Chua

Author's website: http://www.tomparisdorm.com/genie/place.html

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, don't sue.

Author's Notes: Halloween fic. Supposed to be scary, and it's kinda scary to me, just not too sure if it's scary for anyone else since the scary thing in question is a personal phobia of mine. Cover art is available at my website. And yeah, inspired by "It". *shudder*

Story Notes: 

* * *

Oct 2002 

* * *

Echo  
by Eugenie Chua

He was alone in the corridor. 

Fraser and Diefenbaker had disappeared. 

Walking to the only door at the end of the passage, his footsteps echoed. 

The door was yellow. 

He opened the door. It led to another corridor. Identical; except for the colour of the door. 

Red 

A shrill of laughter. 

It echoed. 

He ran towards the red door, yanked it open. 

A flash of neon green, and it disappeared, laughing. 

Orange door at the end of the corridor. 

More laughter. 

He ran. 

Footsteps and laughter echoing, following. 

Blue door. Purple door. Green door. Pink door. Green door with purple flowers. Blue door with yellow polka dots. Pink door with neon green leaves. 

The colours made his head spin. 

Complete silence. He couldn't hear his footsteps. 

Flash of yellow at the edge of his vision. 

He spun; white door with pink polka dots. 

It wasn't there before. 

He opened it. 

Diefenbaker was drinking from a blue polka doted bowl, a clown petting him. 

They looked up when he stepped in. Dief's muzzle was red. 

The clown laughed, revealing fangs. 

He backed out. Slammed the door. 

Silence. 

Purple door with yellow polka dots at the other end. 

He heard the scream as soon as he opened the door. 

"Fraser!" 

Scream turned into laughter. 

"Ray! Glad you can join us!" 

His partner appeared in front of him. Fraser's uniform was altered. There were white flowers and yellow polka dots all over. The top of his hat was cut off. The Mounties's face had been painted like that of a clown. 

"Fraser!" 

"Come join us Ray. It's really quite fun." 

His partner's lips curled up in a parody of a smile. 

Two more clowns stepped out, flanking Fraser. 

"Yes, join us." 

They spoke in a chorus. 

It echoed. 

They smiled. 

Fangs. 

He turned and ran, slamming the door. 

It didn't remain closed. 

The pink polka doted white door opened. The first clown stepped out, Diefenbaker at his side, pink frills at his collar. 

He was trapped. 

He looked for his gun, but it was gone. 

"Looking for this?" asked the first clown, pointing his own gun at him. 

"Fraser, please!" He turned to his partner, his last hope. "You can't let this happen!" 

The Mountie looked at him, head tilted to the right. 

"Why not Ray? It's fun." 

Fraser clown laughed. 

Fangs. 

He screamed. 

It echoed. 

The End.  
Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! 

* * *

End Echo by Eugenie Chua:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
